The introduction of the carburetted mixture under pressure occurs on an arrival of the gases coming from this pressurized source into the cylinder considered during its end of scavenging phase. The arrival of the gases from the pump crankcase into a fuel metering device prepares a carburetted mixture which may be introduced into the cylinder through an orifice.